


He Needs You...

by tozierzzz



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Because honestly, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Relationship Issues, a little nsfwish, also Henriette totally low keys ships it ;), and I'm really salty that they didn't, monchevy - Freeform, monchevy should have made up in 1x5, sappy make up, so I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tozierzzz/pseuds/tozierzzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philippe and Chevalier have a little spat when the Prince returns home from war, but Henriette refuses to let things stay the way they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Needs You...

Henriette sighed as her eyes scanned through the foreign book. It was meant to be a gift for her husband's lover, but the couple seemed much more preoccupied with ravaging each other than reading. Spasmodically her eyes would move to the young servant girl who had entered the room a few moments before. She quietly went about the room cleaning and preparing for lunch.

Both women jumped as the bedchamber doors were thrown open and watched in shock as Chevalier stormed out. His blonde hair was a mess and his blue eyes were slowly reddening and glistening with unshed tears. Red began to taint his fair cheeks, spreading until his entire face looked like a tomato.

Things had turned sour? How could that be? What could have possibly transpired in the brief five moments that they were alone together? Honestly, she would have thought her ears would be assaulted by the sounds of their incessant love making by now.

She directed her attention back to the door where Philippe stood stone faced and cold. Concern for the blonde showed in his icy pale blue orbs, but he quickly masked it with apathy. His eyes slowly moved to the servant girl, and a mischievous twinkle gleamed in his eye. He whistled and she looked up with wide eyes.

"Have you ever tasted champagne before?" He asked, briefly looking to Chevalier before looking back at her. "Well, you may be about to."

Henriette and Chevalier watched as the man they shared beckoned the young girl into his room, grabbing her rear before slamming the doors shut. Stunned speechless and obviously furious, the blonde man sniffled and pushed a strand of hair away from his face.

"Honestly...I don't know what you see in him." He murmured before turning towards the door.

She raised a brow, closing the book and rising to her feet. "I know my husband can be a rather cold man, but he must have been especially cruel if you are shedding tears over it. Honestly..." She retrieved her handkerchief and approached the blonde. "I never thought I would ever see you cry. In fact, I didn't even think you capable of it."

He cast her a cruel look and turned away, quickly sniffling and wiping his eyes. "I'm not crying."

Rolling her eyes, she offered him the small linen cloth with a sympathetic look which he accepted. He took it from her hands and dried his glistening eyes, jumping when she took his hands. Their eyes met and Chevalier was more than stunned to find concern looking back at him.

"What happened?" She asked, leading him over to the sofa so they could sit.

Chevalier shook his head lightly, eyeing the doors almost angrily. His lip parted to speak but he couldn't seem to form any words. Finally after another frustrated breath, he spoke. "He is...the war still rages within him."

"It's to be expected." Henriette mumbled. "War changes men. Hardens their hearts and scars their minds. You must give it time."

The blonde scoffed, blue eyes rolling. "And where did this sudden bout of wisdom come from?"

"Do not mock my kindness. It may be the last time you ever see it." She rose from her seat and pulled him up with her. "Besides...one does not need wisdom to understand the ways of my husband, and you know him more than any other. Which is why you must be with him now."

"You're mad if you think I'm going anywhere near that--!"

His rant was cut short by Henriette who dragged him towards the bedchamber doors. The Chevalier struggled against her, but his efforts were weak. No matter how much he may protest or argue otherwise he wanted to be with his beloved. It had been months since they had seen each other after all.

Henriette pulled the doors open and rolled her eyes at the sight that greeted them. The Prince had fallen backwards onto his bed, hair sprawled out like a sea of onyx around him. His left hand held a glass of red wine while the other lazily fondled a strand of hair. The maiden stood far in the far in the looking lost and confused. She jumped like a skittish deer when the door open and looked say Henriette with almost pleading eyes. It was clear that she had no wish to be in this situation.

The Princess dragged Chevalier into the room, tossing him towards the bed. "Honestly husband. Were you even planning to do anything to this poor girl or were you just making an even bigger ass of yourself."

Pale blue eyes rolled. "I don't recall requesting your presence." He replied softly, sitting up to take a sip of wine.

She ignored him and took the servant by the hand and dragged her to the door. "You're dismissed for the remainder of the day."

Relief seemed to spread through the maiden and with a quick nod she hurried out the door. Henriette followed after her, stopping in the middle of the doorway and casting them both a stern look.

"You both are so childish at times. You need each other, especially at a time like this. Do not squander your long awaited reunion by arguing like children." Her eyes moved to Philippe, who met her gaze with his stone cold pale blue orbs. "You have your brother for that."

Sated with herself the princess turned and quit the room, closing the doors behind her and leaving the two alone once more. For a moment there was nothing but a painful silence and awkwardness hanging in the air. Then Chevalier released a breath that sounded angry, hurt and sad all at once.

"You are colder than a foggy winter's morning you know that?" He nearly snapped. "I wait for you...for months while you're off at war--!"

"You wait for no one, you and I both know that." Philippe growled, down the rest of his wine and tossing the glass. "Be angry and hurt all you wish, but do not lie to me."

"Yes I may have laid with others, but my heart yearned for you and **only** you. Just as it always has and I spent four months miserable in that bed without you! _Four_ long, lonely and cold months! And then I finally get you back...you finally return home and you...you treat me as if I were the enemy? Toss me around like rag doll and pin me down like some animal? You do this to _me!?_ _**Me**_ of all people?"

The Prince sighed and turned away from him. Tears were threatening to fall from those blue eyes at any minute and had no wish to see him cry. Chevalier was always so jovial, it was almost a crime to see him upset. He was meant to laugh and jest, not cry...and to make matters worse it was his doing. He had done this to him. Taken his heart and feelings and completely disregarded them, cast them aside as if they meant less than nothing.

Philippe balled his fists at his sides, and let out a frustrated breath. "War is all I have known for four months...I cannot just come back and pretend that it never happened. I spent so much time on that battlefield. It felt like an eternity...endless slaughter, blood, carnage and death."

"I am not asking you to forget."

"You might as well be! Telling me not to rely on my instincts, not to be aggressive and lethal, to not as our each breath like it may be my last or--!"

Before he could finish, he was tackled with an embrace from behind. The impact was so powerful that it sent him crashing onto the bed, making him drop his wine onto the floor. He turned in his lover's arms and was met with a bruising but passionate kiss which he immediately gave into.

The kiss was short but satisfying, leaving both hungry for more. Chevalier ran his hands through the Prince's dark hair lovingly, eyeing each strand like a vulture. He had missed his love so much, and wanted nothing more than to just give in to his lust and desire but there was work to be done first.

Gently, he took his perfectly sculpted face into his hands. He admired every little detail, from the small bags forming underneath his eyes to the newfound hollowness of his cheeks. "I know that you need time...I understand that, but you must understand this. You are no longer on that battlefield. You no longer walk in the shadow of death. The fighting is over and you have come home...enough war and death. Now...now you can return to the love and safety you knew before you left."

Philippe took a moment, simply staring into the warmth of the blonde's blue eyes. Time seemed to halt as they stared at each other, neither one breaking eye contact. Finally the Prince gave a small sigh and nodded in defeat, much to Chevalier's elation. Gently he kissed him again, hands roaming downward until they landed on his rear. Sated beyond comprehension, he gave it a rather rough squeeze.

He ground his hips into him, rubbing their crotches together and creating a friction so delicious both were seeing stars. They let their jaws dropped, a moan of approval escaping them. Chevalier continued his soft assault until they were rock hard against each other and eager to finish where they left off.

"Now..." He whispered against the other's parted and panting lips. He pressed his erection further into the Prince's leg, smiling at the soft groan he received in return. With a teasing grin he pressed a trail of kisses along the silky smooth pale skin he had missed so much. "Where were we?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly really mad that they didn't make up! I really wanted them to, I mean they were apart for so long and their reunion was just squandered :( oh well...guess it can't be helped. After all that's what fanfiction is for right?! :D 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this! Please leave me some feedback!!!


End file.
